


Haikyuu Drabbles

by totemwolfie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totemwolfie/pseuds/totemwolfie
Summary: Just a couple drabbles I wrote on my phone and originally posted on my Tumblr.  They aren't long or much of anything, but I think they're kind of cute.  I don't write very much fanfiction (I find it intimidating??) but I do love it.  A whole lot.  Thanks for reading!





	Haikyuu Drabbles

DRABBLE ONE

He meant for it to be a forehead touch but it ended up being a head-butt.

They were momentarily alone in the locker room, he and Akaashi, while the rest of the team celebrated their win outside the door in the hallway, talking with other people. When Bokuto felt this sudden urge to be closer to the setter. So he’d stepped up to Akaashi, grasped his shoulders and leaned in close; only it was too close too fast and he knocked heads with the other boy.

Akaashi snapped his head back in surprise, hand going to the throbbing red mark. “Bokuto-san!” He scolded, “what are you doing?”

Bokuto rubbed his forehead before sheepishly shrugging and dropping his head. “Sorry Akaashi!” He shouted, louder than he meant to. “I just wanted to…”

“Were you…trying to kiss me?” Akaashi asked with a little confused frown.

Bokuto’ face reddened and he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling hot suddenly. “No! No of course not! I was just trying to um, get close to you! Just um, touch foreheads?”

“Why would you want to do that?”

Bokuto shrugged as he looked down at his scuffed and worn shoes. “It seemed like a good idea at the time, I guess? But I wouldn’t have tried to kiss you.”

Akaashi’s response was a soft hum, and when Bokuto looked up the beautiful boy, who was often in his dreams, was looking away.

He started somewhat. “Unless you wanted me to kiss you?” It was a stretch and not something one just blurted out, but Bokuto was never known for his self-control.

Akaashi turned on his heal, heading for the door. “The locker room is not an appropriate place for kissing, Bokuto-san.”

He felt himself deflate and only nodded as his teammate and best friend walked away. But then- “Akaashi!” He shouted as he ran after him, “where would be a good place for kissing!?”

============================

DRABBLE TWO

Sharing a bed with Kuroo was like sleeping with a koala.

Not that Kenma normally minded sharing a bed with his best friend, however tonight Kuro had returned home drunk after a night of partying with Bokuto and had collapsed in Kenma’s bed instead of his own. The end result was Kenma waking at 4am with the larger man wrapped around him; arms, legs and all. 

Kenma grunted as he woke, irritation etched across his face. He tried first to wiggle free, which was unsuccessful. Next he tried to push off Kuro’s leg which was draped across his own legs, but that didn’t work either. Kuro’s arms were like vices, wrapped around him, and the man’s cheek was resting on Kenma’s chest and ugh, he was drooling.

“Okay Kuro,” Kenma grumbled. He pressed both hands against the man’s face and pushed. The man didn’t move or wake, his soft snoring didn’t even change it’s rhythm. Kenma knew Kuro slept like the dead but this was ridiculous!

He was starting to feel claustrophobic and so he grabbed Kuro’s messy hair with both hands and pulled. After a couple seconds of less than friendly yanking the larger man grunted and rolled over into his back, releasing Kenma. With Kuroo now splayed out next to him, although now snoring loudly, Kenma felt more at ease. Feeling more awake than he’d like, but absolutely refusing to leave the bed, he found his Nintendo DS under a pillow and turned it on and started to play.

============================

DRABBLE THREE

Kenma stood in front of the snack isle in the grocery store, staring at the huge variety of candy and sweet treats. His first instinct was to reach for the premade, packaged handheld apple pie. But he knew it would not be anything like the real thing and would be a huge disappointment, probably even gross. His first stop when he walked in the store was the bakery, but it was one-in-the-morning and it was closed. So he’d found himself standing here.

Truthfully he shouldn’t even be here. He had horrible food issues. He either didn’t eat at all or he ate too much while mindlessly gaming. And before he had started his new job he had done a lot of gaming binges. With Kuroo off to university, Kenma had spent a little too much time holed up in his tiny apartment with little to no human contact. Then he was hired for a new IT job for a large corporation and the shock of being thrust back into society had been almost too much for him.

Between stress and anxiety and depression Kenma hadn’t been doing the best at taking care of himself or his apartment. He just felt like he was sinking and he didn’t know what to do about it. He knew he should call Kuroo–he really wanted to call Kuroo, but he knew his best friend was busy. Insanely busy. Usually his instargram and twitter were buzzing with activity but lately it had been quiet with only a few retweets from other people.

Kenma shoved his hands in the pockets of his old hoodie. Actually it was Kuroo’s hoodie though it didn’t smell like him anymore, which was unfortunate. He shifted from foot to foot, wondering how long he could stand here before someone noticed.

Well it was one-in-the-morning so someone had probably already noticed.

 _None of this looks good,_ Kenma lamented mournfully in his head. He pulled his phone from his pocket and was about to google how to make an apple pie when it started to vibrate in his hand and ring loudly.

He was so startled he dropped it and flailed to catch the smart phone before it hit the ground. Heart racing, and eyes darting around to see if anyone noticed, he lifted the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

“I didn’t wake you, did I?”

Kenma felt his chest involuntarily tighten and his voice hitched. “Kuro…” he hadn’t even looked at the caller ID when he’d answered.

“What’s the matter?” Kuroo asked, his voice was instantly on alert. “Are you okay? I’ll come right over.”

“Kuro you’re four hours away.”

“There are trains.”

Kenma bit the inside of his cheek. Realizing he was still in the store he turned and headed out the nearest exit. Outside it was cool and damp, the sky dark and heavy with thick clouds. “I’m fine,” he responded while steeling his voice to its usual impassive tone.

“I don’t believe that for a second.”

“Well I am.”

“Are not.”

“Am too.”

“Are not.”

This could go on for an eternity.

“Is it the new job?”

Kenma frowned. He lowered himself to the sidewalk curb and pulled his knees to his chest. “How did you know that I had a new job?”

“Shrimp.”

Kenma did recall telling Shoyo during one of their late night chats but he had no idea Shoyo would tell Kuroo. “He called you?”

“He does every now and again, when he’s in a volleyball jam,” Kuro explained. Kenma could hear the way Kuroo shifted the phone around and knew he was lying on his back, it’s how he always talked on the phone. “So, how is the new job?”

Kenma stared down at his old, worn sneakers with a hole in the toe. He was in desperate need for new non-work shoes but couldn’t bring himself to spend money on it. He thought about lying about his job but Kuroo always knew when he lied. “It sucks.”

Kuro’s chuckle was warm and deep. “I expected that much. But how is it really going?”

“I wasn’t…ready for it,” Kenma admitted. “I don’t know if I can do it.” Kenma was very much aware of the way his voice broke when he spoke and how weak it made him sound. But this was Kuroo he was talking with, the only person to ever see him weak.

“You can do anything you set your mind to, Kenma.” Kuroo always spoke with such certainty and conviction. It was incredibly annoying sometimes.

“I’m not sure this time.”

There was a pause on the other end of the line. Kenma could hear Kuroo’s soft breathing and closed his eyes while imagining that they weren’t four hours away, but side by side, even lying in bed together like they used to do before their lives went separate ways.

“I can call Bo.”

Kenma frowned. “Why?”

“He’s in the same city as you, Akaashi, too. They can help you out.”

“They’re your friends, Kuro,” Kenma grunted. He liked them well enough, but Bokuto was even more exhausting than Shoyo. “And I don’t need to be taken care of. I’m not a child.”

“I wasn’t saying–”

“I need to go,” Kenma cut in as his chest started to tighten and emotions started to swell. He was tired and moody and didn’t want to listen as Kuroo called him strong or smart because Kenma did not feel that way at all. He just didn’t want to deal with it right now.

“Okay,” Kuro murmured. “Just call me in a couple days okay?”

“Yeah.”

Kenma wanted to curl up right there on the damp sidewalk but decided ultimately against it and walked home instead. He had nothing sweet to eat and he felt worse than he had earlier. A heavy guilt had settled in the pit of his stomach. He knew he let Kuroo down, like he let everyone around him down, including himself. He just didn’t know what to do, how to handle it. How did one stop being weak?

He went home and straight to bed, playing his Nintendo DS until much too early in the morning, before he slept. Morning came too early as usual, and as usual he was tired and cranky and very aware it was his own damn fault.

He started the coffee maker while he took a quick shower. Kenma had never been much of a coffee person until late. Kuroo was the one who had always wanted to go anywhere that had coffee; the darker and stronger the better. Kenma preferred a lighter blend with lots of creamer.

He drank two cups in front of the laptop, watching YouTube gamer videos of the Nintendo Switch he had yet to buy due to money issues. The alarm of his phone went off, a reminder that if he didn’t leave now he’d miss his bus and be late for work. He pulled on his–Kuroo’s–jacket and his good shoes, checked his work polo and black slacks to make sure he didn’t dribble any coffee on them while he was zoning out, and proceeded out the door of his apartment.

The day dragged. It was no easier than the days before. But it wasn’t worse either, so Kenma supposed he could count that as a little win. He thought about texting Kuroo throughout the day, but put it off at the last second every time. On his lunch hour he went outside, despite the grey and chill, and succeeded at catching two new Pokémon.

It was raining when he got off work and caught the bus home. It shuffled up the stairs, feeling exhausted and wondering if he had the energy to cook food when be turned the corner and stopped.

There was a very familiar young man sitting on the floor in front of his apartment. There was s text book in his lap, an open laptop on the floor next to him, a duffle bag and an open bag of chips. Kenma supposed he shouldn’t be surprised, but he was still startled.

Kuroo looked up with a crooked smile on his face. “Surprise.”

“Why are you here?” Kenma asked as he fished his keys from his pocket.

“I missed you, too,” Kuroo answered as he rose and started gathering his plethora of items and shoving them in his bag. He stepped to the side so Kenma could unlock his door.

“I… Don’t you have class and practice and a dozen other responsibilities?” Kenma asked as he kicked off his shoes and slipped off his jacket so he could shake the raindrops off it.

“I can do all my schooling online and the team will survive without me for a week.” He slipped out of his shoes and went to set his stuff down next to the coffee table.

Kenma blinked in surprise. “Week? What?”

“What? I miss you,” Kuroo said with a lazy smile.

Kenma felt his face warm and his chest tighten. “But I don’t want you to mess up your classes.”

“I won’t and besides, you’re worth it.” He straightened up and opened his arms. Kenma waited only a second before the emotions overflowed and he launched himself against Kuroo’s chest. Warm, strong arms circled him and Kenma was overwhelmed by Kuroo’s scent and the way they fit together. Kuroo had filled out since they had last been together. His chest was firm, his biceps were tight against the sleeves of his t-shirt. He was more solid and defined and perfect. Kenma closed his eyes, leaning his full weight lean against Kuroo. Then the arms that had been hugging him were picking him up.

“I’m exhausted,” Kuroo said as he found his way to Kenma’s bedroom, which wasn’t hard because the apartment was so tiny, “let’s take a nap.”

“Mmk,” Kenma murmured. Kuro laid him down on the bed and stepped back.

Kenma sat up and folded his legs; eyes on Kuroo as he stripped off his sweater before crawling onto the bed. Kenma reached out, trailing his fingers over Kuroo’s face, tracing every detail. Kuroo turned his head to nuzzle Kenma’s palm.

Suddenly Kenma realized a week with Kuroo wouldn’t be enough. Before anxiety could take hold of his heart, Kenma moved closer and took Kuro’s face in his hands. He closed his eyes and leaned in, placing a quick, chaste kiss against Kuroo’s lips.

Kuroo stared at Kenma as the blonde tucked himself against him. “What was that for?” He asked, flabbergasted. He wrapped his arms around his friend and curled against him. Kenma fit against him so perfectly. When Kuroo pressed his nose into his hair he smelled rain snd Kenma’s coconut shampoo.

“I missed you, too.”


End file.
